Senior Romance
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Mabel has had a crush on a boy since the first day of her senior year, and she finally decides to reveal her feelings to him. Romance; angst.


Tuesday, November 15, 2016. Piedmont High School. 7:50 AM.

"I wish I could use the Tutorial period to work on our AP Lit project instead," Mabel grumbled as she and Dipper turned left down the campus breezeway. "That thing is due this Friday. Don't you think college apps should be a lesser priority?"

"Hey, I wish we could work on the English project, too," Dipper shrugged. "But remember that UC applications are due in only two weeks. We can't put them off anymore."

"True. But the only things we really need to work on are the essays."

The twins turned right to enter the 30's building, where they and most of the other seniors have their lockers.

"Isn't that what we are going to do in the next hour? We've procrastinated enough; it's time to start editing them now. It will take longer than we think."

"I think my writing skills are good enough that my essays don't even need to be looked at a second time," Mabel boasted. "You're talking to a gal that got a 4 on her AP…"

Mabel bumped into a boy who happened to be walking down the opposite direction. Mabel dropped the water bottle she was holding in her hand.

"Whoops! Sorry," the boy caught the rolling half-filled bottle and picked it up. He held it out to Mabel, who only blushed in response.

"Oh, uh…it's okay Daniel," Mabel stuttered. "I…I should have been more careful. I wasn't looking where I was going." Mabel awkwardly reached out for her bottle and took it.

"Nah, no need for you to be sorry," Daniel replied. "But I hope you're okay."

"It…it was just a small bump. I'm…I'm fine,"

Daniel smiled. "Okay. I'll see you in AP Art then."

Daniel walked pass the twins. Mabel's gaze followed Daniel as he walked out of the 30's building and turned right.

"Mabel?" Dipper snapped his fingers beside Mabel's ear. Mabel shook her head a few times and turned back towards Dipper.

"He…he talked to me," Mabel commented. "Daniel Chapman…Darn it, why did I acted so foolish in front of him?!"

"I don't think he really noticed," Dipper pointed out. "Although I would say…must you make it, well, a big deal whenever he just shares a few words with you? I mean, yesterday the only thing he said to you was 'hello'. You literally fell into a daydream for the rest of the day."

"I know, I know, it's just that…," Mabel tried saying. "I've been in love with Daniel since the first day of school. I never really thought much about him before, but since starting the twelfth grade, I couldn't help but notice…well, he's smart, and kind, and…a part of me actually believe that he likes me as well."

"Over the weekend you did brought up revealing your feelings to him," Dipper said. "Do you think you're ready to do so? I mean, it's not like I think you _aren't_ , but, based on what just happened…"

"No, you're right Dipper," Mabel sighed. "To reveal your feelings to your crush, it's easier said than done. And you know perfectly well how that feels."

"Yeah…," Dipper simply responded. "But the first girl I confessed my feelings for is now my current girlfriend."

"Well, yours was a special case. First Wendy rejected you…and then you two stayed friends for some time…and then you two shared your first kiss. As for me, I hope that once I tell Daniel I like him, he will return the feelings immediately. I do hope I end up as his girlfriend. Hey…you wrote Wendy a letter…maybe I should do the same thing."

"Sounds like a nice idea. Although, let's go put away our stuff and head to the library, yeah? We've got college essays we need to edit," Dipper urged, feeling slightly embarrassed on the story of his first romantic confession.

1:00 PM. Lunch Period.

Dipper and Mabel are sitting on the ground in front of their lockers. Dipper is reading through his AP Calculus BC textbook, while Mabel is beside him scribbling something down in one of her notebooks. Sometimes she would look up and watch other students frolic around in the hallway or glance over at the college-level math in Dipper's textbook. Mabel returns to writing once she thinks of what to put down next.

After about another minute of thinking and scribbling, Mabel put down her pen and let out a sigh. She ripped out the page she had been writing on and closed her notebook.

"Hey, Dipper, can you read through what I have written?" Mabel asked. "I just want your opinion."

"Sure," Dipper set aside his calculus textbook and took the piece of paper from Mabel. He could guess what it is Mabel has written.

 _Dear Daniel Chapman,_

 _This is Mabel Pines here. You know, the girl from your Honors Stats, AP 2D Art, and AP LIT classes? I was also in your AP Music Theory and APUSH class last year._

 _Anyways, the point I want to make is that…I'm in love with you, Daniel. I've already known you for several years now, but it wasn't until very recently I started growing fond of you and all of your traits. My affection for you has been here since the first day of this school year…and, I just want to let you know that now is that time to tell you…I LOVE YOU, DANIEL._

 _I don't know how you will respond, but…I just had to let this out. I hope you won't be upset or anything…You've been so nice to me lately, and I just feel like, well, we two could be a couple._

 _LOVE, MABEL PINES._

A small heart is scribbled next to Mabel's signature. Just below the closing line, Dipper noticed Mabel had jotted down her trademark "Do you like me?" question with the check-responses "yes, definitely, absolutely," directly afterwards. However, the entire thing is scribbled out.

"Well, Mabel…," Dipper said after browsing through the whole thing. "I'm…not exactly sure what to say about this. I mean, these are your words. If I gave any suggestions, wouldn't that just, I don't know, bend your true feelings?"

"I guess you're right," Mabel sighed, and took back the letter. "I just…want to make sure it doesn't sound all…well…I just want it to be perfect. That's all. I don't want to accidentally say the wrong things."

"I think you're sincere enough, Mabel," Dipper reassured. "Although…perhaps maybe you should tear off that last bit there at the bottom."

"Yeah. I guess my twelve-year-old self hasn't really escaped me completely," Mabel folded the letter between her closing statement and the scribbled-out section. She then carefully tore off the bottom part and crumpled it in her hand as she let out another huge sigh.

At that moment, Mabel saw from the corner of her eye Daniel walking by. Mabel stuffed the crushed letter portion into her pocket and quickly slipped the remainder into the notebook she had closed earlier. As Daniel walked by the twins, he waved at Mabel and mouthed "hi." Mabel blushed slightly and waved back.

After Daniel disappeared from sight, Mabel let go of her breath.

"You could have given Daniel that letter then," Dipper commented.

"It's not that easy, Dipper, and you know it," Mabel exhaled. "I…I think I need more time to think about this. I may have written down what I plan to say…or _give_ to him, but…I…I…"

"I understand, Mabel. I shouldn't have judged. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dipper," Mabel puffed.

Dipper held Mabel's hand in his. "Hey, it's going to be alright, okay? Take your time if you need to. Romance is never smooth. And yes, I know very well that it is very dramatic and full of emotions and whatnot. I promise that I will be here to support you if you need it."

"Okay. Thanks, Dipper," Mabel said. She wrapped her arms around her brother in a thanking and appreciative hug.

Wednesday, November 16, 2016. 9:35 AM. Brunch.

Dipper and Mabel are at their lockers preparing for their next class of the day. As Dipper checked his AP Chinese workbook to make sure that he has done the assigned pages, Mabel slipped out the letter she has written yesterday from her folder. She glanced down the hall, where Daniel is seen chatting with one of his friends.

"Hey, Dipper," Mabel said. "I'm…I'm just going to go do something. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Dipper replied. He didn't bother asking; based on what he and Mabel have discussed recently, he knows very well that his sister is about to take action.

Mabel put down her bag and took a deep breath. She then proceeded to slowly walk over to where Daniel is at the end of the hallway. In addition, the person whom Daniel was talking to had left, meaning that there will be no one who will interfere.

Daniel stood by his locker, looking at his phone. As Mabel got closer to him, she could feel her face warm up and her stomach twisting into knots.

"Hey, Daniel," Mabel forced herself to say.

Daniel looked up from his phone, and smiled. "Hey Mabel. How are you?"

Mabel's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that same but friendly reply from her crush. "Oh, uh…I'm fine, really."

"Glad to hear," Daniel responded. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, uh, well…I just…uh…want to tell you…well…," Mabel tried saying. She unfolded the letter she is holding, but then almost immediately closed it back up again. Instead, she extended the letter out to Daniel.

"What's this?" Daniel asked as he took the paper.

However, Mabel didn't stay to answer back. After the slip left her hands, she instantly took off back towards Dipper.

Mabel picked up her bag and grabbed Dipper's wrist, much to his surprise.

"Mabel, what…," Dipper tried asking.

"I'll explain everything later. Now come on!" Mabel exclaimed as she continued rushing down the hall while pulling her confused brother.

Mabel whizzed down the hall and rushed out into the breezeway with Dipper still trying to keep up with her. While a person of manners, Mabel decided to disregard them and push pass whoever happened to be walking by in the open-air corridor. After leaping into the 10's building on the other side and dashing for several more meters, she stopped.

"Mabel, what was that all about?" Dipper panted. "Weren't you going to tell D…?"

"Shush!" Mabel cupped her hand over Dipper's mouth. Dipper pulled Mabel's hand away from his face and continued to look at his sister with a bewildered look.

"Look Dipper, I…I don't think I can tell Daniel in person," Mabel explained with a deeply panicked voice. "So what I just did…all I did was gave him that letter I showed you yesterday. And once he took it, I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't want to see his expression. I don't know if he would be mad, or upset, or happy, or whatever, but…I…I guess it's best I leave it a mystery. It's just…it's just…so…Oh, it's just so embarrassing!"

Mabel cupped her face into her hands as she continued letting out huge breaths. Dipper extended his hand and gently patted Mabel's back.

"Calm down, Mabel. It's okay," Dipper comforted. "At least you gave out your message."

"A part of me actually regrets doing so," Mabel admitted.

"What's done is done, Mabel. Right now, all you can do now is just wait and see what he will say about it."

"I don't want to know…I mean, I do, but…oh, why must this be so complicated…," Mabel moaned, and she wrapped her arms around Dipper.

"I don't know how else I can help you here. Again, you did it, and there's no turning back. You'll just have to wait for the results. Now come on, we need to get to class."

Mabel let out a whimper, and she reluctantly detached from her brother. Dipper extended his hand out, and Mabel in turn grabbed and tightly squeezed it. Dipper winced slightly at the sudden pressure, but knows that his sister needs it. The two straightened up and walked to their next class with their hands linked.

3:10 PM. End of Block Seven and AP English Literature.

The bell indicating the end of the school day rang. Upon hearing it, Mabel stuffed her class assignments into her folder and started packing up the rest of her things as quickly as possible.

"Mabel, what's with the rush?" Dipper asked, though he knew why.

"We need to get out of here…before Daniel comes over!" Mabel exclaimed. She gestured towards where Daniel sat on the other side of the classroom.

"There's no need to be frantic, Mabel," Dipper continued saying as he watched his sister pick up his bag and toss it to him.

"Please, I don't know how Daniel will respond, and you know that! I…I…,"

Mabel turned to rush out of the classroom, but she tripped against her chair and fell down. Mabel's fallen water bottle rolled towards where Daniel is standing. Daniel noticed the bottle coming towards him and picked it up. Knowing who it belongs to, he looked over at Mabel.

"Busted," Mabel sighed. She stood up straight as Daniel approached her with her water bottle.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as he held out Mabel's bottle. Mabel gently took the bottle as she felt herself heating up yet again.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine," Mabel replied. She stuffed her bottle back into her bag's bottle holder. "Anyways…Dipper and I really have to go, so, you know…"

"Could you spare a moment though? I need to talk to you about something," Daniel said.

"I was afraid of that," Mabel mumbled. "Sure, I could perhaps stay behind…,"

"Come on, you three! I have an appointment with another student!" the English teacher reminded. She flicked up the lights, indicating her intention to lock up.

Dipper, Mabel, and Daniel quickly filed out of the classroom. The teacher went out after them, shut the door, and proceeded to walk back to her office.

"So, uh, Daniel…," Mabel finally spoke. "W…What is it that you need to discuss with me?"

"Well, first, is it okay if we two could talk, alone?" Daniel requested.

"Well, I uh...sure," Mabel turned towards her brother. "Dipper, is it okay if, maybe you wait out in the breezeway?"

"Okay…," Dipper agreed. He slowly inched his way out of the nearby entrance and into the adjacent breezeway.

After Dipper is out of sight, Daniel looked around at the people loitering in the hallway. Deciding that it's safe to discuss with Mabel about the issue as long as the two are quiet, he started talking.

"So, uh, Mabel…," Daniel started. "About that thing you gave me earlier today…" Daniel slipped into his pocket and took out the letter Mabel had given during brunch. He unfolded it, and let out a sigh.

Mabel felt herself stiffen. She is really worried as to what Daniel is going to say. She can already feel her tears coming up to her eyes. But no, now's not the time for her to cry…at least not yet.

"Mabel, I'm…what I could say is, that, I'm super flattered," Daniel confessed. "After I have read through what you've written to me, saying that you, well, _love_ me…I cannot help but blush."

"Yeah…so…," Mabel paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "So…you…well…are you mad, or upset or anything? I mean, well…oh, this is embarrassing…"

"Oh no, I'm not mad. And there's no need for you to feel embarrassed, Mabel." Daniel reassured. "It's just that…I don't know how exactly to respond to this. This is the first time any girl has reached out to me and reveal her feelings. Simply put, I'm kind of unprepared."

Mabel let out a sigh, not sure what else to say. She could tell where this is going.

"Mabel, there's no need for you to feel bad," Daniel continued. "In fact, I am actually kind of, well, glad that there is a girl out there who is love with me. Ever since I was young, I've always felt like every girl just hates me, and I will be lonely all my life."

"That's not true. How could you say that?" Mabel got herself to comment. "I mean, there has to be a reason why I have a crush on you, right? Heh, heh…"

Daniel also made a small chuckle, but he then let out another sigh. "Look Mabel, I know you like me and all that, and you think I do too, but to tell the truth…I'm…well…not really interested…"

"It's okay," Mabel said, although inside she could feel her heart break into pieces. "There's…there's no need to be sorry…I…I just want to tell you how I feel."

"I know," Daniel responded gently. "But Mabel, please don't feel bad. I may be, well, rejecting you romantically…but that doesn't mean I don't think highly of you. You're a smart, adorable, and cheerful girl, Mabel. Even if I don't become…well, you know…I'm sure there is another boy out there who _is_ interested in you. You're a nice person, but I only think of you as a friend. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Mabel replied weakly, trying to keep in the tears that are fighting to be expressed. "We all know too well that romance is not at all smooth."

"Hey, it's okay Mabel. You'll find another guy, I'm sure," Daniel again reassured. "Just…hang in there."

"Okay. And you too, Daniel,"

"Thanks," Daniel handed the letter back to Mabel. Mabel took it, and watched as Daniel picked up his bag and started walking down the hall. However, he stopped and turned back towards Mabel, and did a small wave. Mabel also waved back, though halfheartedly.

Mabel let out a sigh. She turned towards the entrance as she crumpled up the letter she had written in her hands. She flung it into the recycle bin as she sulked out the doorway, where Dipper is waiting patiently nearby.

Dipper noticed his sister shuffling over, and just by looking at her expression he could tell what has happened.

"Everything all right?" Dipper asked anyways.

Mabel shook her head, and tears started streaming down from her eyes. She cupped her face into her hands as she allowed herself to sob.

Dipper went up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. Mabel returned the embrace and pressed her face against Dipper's shoulder. Dipper stroked Mabel's hair as she continued wailing into her brother's vest, soaking it in the process.

After a few more minutes of crying, Mabel slowly detached herself from Dipper. She looked into Dipper's loving eyes, and felt slightly better.

"Would you like to talk about it with me?" Dipper suggested.

Mabel let out a whimper, and shook her head. Dipper took Mabel's hand.

"Come on, then. Let's pack up and go home," Dipper said.

Mabel nodded and the two returned back into the building to get the stuff they need for the night from their lockers. Neither of them said anything else on their quiet fifteen-minute walk back to their house.

7:05 PM.

"Dipper, could you call Mabel down for dinner?" Mrs. Pines asked her son.

"I don't know, mom. She kind of wants to be alone right now."

"Is she okay? Well, I mean, it is true that she hasn't even stepped out of her room since you two came home," Mrs. Pines commented. "She's not sick or anything is she? Come to think of it, she did look rather pale when she entered the house…"

"Oh no, she's perfectly fine. There's no need to worry, mom. It's just some…emotional drama. You know…teenage stuff. We all go through these."

"Well, I hope she feels better soon. She's locked herself up for several hours already," Mrs. Pines let out a sigh. "I know she may want some time to herself at the moment, but she still needs to eat. Maybe some warm food will make her feel better. I even used her favorite sauce brand for this pasta," Mrs. Pines gestured towards the big steaming bowl of red spaghetti sitting in the middle of the dining table. "Dipper, honey, could you just do a favor for me and check on her?"

"Sure, mom," Dipper agreed. "Although it may take some time. And besides, dad isn't even home yet. He's probably still stuck somewhere on the 580."

"Well, it's not like he can exclusively drive on local roads to get back here from San Jose…but anyways, no worries Dipper. Just do what you need to do," Mrs. Pines said, though now to herself, as Dipper had left the dining room and is heading upstairs.

Dipper gently knocked the door to Mabel's room. "May I come in?" Dipper asked.

The only response is a barely-audible whimper. Dipper decided to enter anyways; he gently opened the door, and saw Mabel curled up on her bed. Dipper shut the door behind him and sat down beside Mabel.

"Feeling better?" Dipper asked.

"No," Mabel finally spoke. She rolled over and sat up straight. She then proceeded to cuddle herself against Dipper as he put his arm around her. Mabel pressed her face onto Dipper's chest as she curled up into another ball.

"Come on, Mabel. Let's discuss this," Dipper persuaded. "I only know the bare minimum. If you could just tell me more, then maybe you would feel better. If there is one person who can comfort you, it would be me."

Dipper could feel his sister exhale into his shirt. She lifted her face from Dipper's chest and sat up straight. It hurt Dipper to see her eyes filled with despair. He took Mabel's hand, assuring her that he is there for her.

"Dipper…Daniel has...uh…well, I'm sure you know that he has rejected me," Mabel started.

"Yeah. What did he say though? He doesn't seem like the kind of person who will, well…,"

"No, I could tell he was trying to be the nicest he could be," Mabel explained. "But still…just hearing him say the words 'I'm not interested', even with the best of intentions, it really stabbed at my heart."

"I know how that feels, Mabel."

"I know you understand, Dipper. But my case is different. The girl whom you suffered your first official rejection from later is now your girlfriend of more than a year already. It was just a matter of time, you and Wendy. But for me and Daniel, I don't think so," Mabel let out a small sniff, but persisted as much as she could without breaking down. "He also said that just because he doesn't love me the same way I do doesn't mean he doesn't think highly of me…but still, I feel like he will never see me the same way again. Even if we just treat each other as 'friends', it's going to be very awkward."

Tears started flowing down from Mabel's eyes. Dipper used his sleeve to gently wipe the drops from his sister's cheeks.

"A…Apparently he is also insecure on how girls think of him. But I guess that's no…no reason why he should go out with me or whatever. As smart as he is…I'm sure he has his own ex-expectations," Mabel managed to choke out. "And I just happen to fall short of them. In fact, I think I fall short of every boy's expectations, for that matter." Mabel swallowed some of her saliva in an attempt to keep her speech smooth.

"Don't say that, Mabel," Dipper responded. "Just because you got rejected many times already doesn't mean you should give up completely. I mean, look at me – I myself use to think all girls hate me, but now see what has happened between me and Wendy."

"Well, not everyone is lucky," Mabel moaned. "I started actively pursuing romance back in 2012…you know, that first trip we had to Gravity Falls? Every boy I met has left me or was a pure jerk, but I later learned to slow down a bit. And for the next couple of years, I haven't really been in the whole 'boy crazy' thing you claimed I was in. And in grade ten, I wanted to ask Jack Rowe out to the Winter Formal, but…I also had to put down a boy _I'm_ not interested in, and…you know what happened. And here in grade twelve, I fell in love once more…only for it to end tragically yet again. What kind of a cycle am I in? It seems clear now. Not a single boy in this world loves me back."

Dipper again used his sleeve to wipe off the tears from Mabel's face. He pulled Mabel closer to him.

"Hey, don't say that, Mabel. You just haven't found the right one yet," Dipper comforted. "As an excellent matchmaker, I'm sure you know very well that there is a boy out there who loves you. The two of you just don't know it yet."

Mabel only let out her signature whimper as she rubbed her cheek against Dipper's shoulder.

"Mabel, please. Don't be upset," Dipper continued. "And besides, if there is one boy out there who does love you, it would be me. Please keep that in mind; you know very well that you are worth everything to me, your beloved twin brother."

"Yeah," Mabel responded. "You really are the one guy who does love me. I'm sorry I didn't remember that."

"It's okay, Mabel," Dipper reassured. "At least now you do. And you've always had."

Mabel wrapped both her arms around Dipper as she pressed her face against his chest again. Dipper returned the embrace, and held her tightly but comfortingly. He stroked Mabel's hair with the same pattern he always uses as he allows her to cry into his vest and shirt.

"I love you, Dipper," Mabel whispered softly.

"I love you too, Mabel," Dipper whispered back.

After a few more minutes of silent weeping, Mabel managed to pull herself together. She detached herself slightly from Dipper, and looked up into his eyes. Dipper made a small smile, and he warmly kissed Mabel's forehead. Mabel herself also broke a smile, and made her signature purr of affection as she curled herself back against Dipper.

"Come on, now, Mabel. It's time to have dinner," Dipper said as he ran his hand through Mabel's hair a few more times. "Mom has made pasta tonight. And she used your favorite sauce brand, too."

"All right," Mabel took a deep breath, and she and Dipper got up. Dipper put his arm around Mabel's shoulders, and the two proceeded to quietly walk out the room and head downstairs to eat.

Friday, November 18, 2016. 8:45 AM. Staff Collaboration Period.

"…And remember to keep fundraising. We're almost near our goal!" Mabel reminded. "Do not forget those poor kids with birth defects – they could really use our support!"

Everyone who participated in the Community Service Club meeting got up from their seats and picked up their bags. Mabel continued to silently stand at the front of the classroom, and halfheartedly watched as the other students file out.

Mabel let out a small sigh. Despite the comfort Dipper had given her on Wednesday night, she still feels sad. On Thursday, she was too depressed to really be engaged in anything. Dipper tried to get her to cheer up, but despite his best efforts, he wasn't able to.

"Hey, Mabel, are you all right?" the club secretary asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine, Helen," Mabel responded. "Just…just some personal business. But otherwise everything's good. No need to worry."

"Okay. I'll see you in in AP Euro then," Helen turned to leave the classroom. Mabel continued to stand alone for a few more seconds before snapping back to reality. She packed up her stuff, flicked off the classroom lights, and closed the door.

Mabel went over to her locker to prepare for the first class of the day. Dipper is most likely still at his club meeting; what do they even do in the Filmmaking Club that requires them to take up the entire Staff Collaboration period?

However, Mabel just stood there in front of her locker, not even bothering to open it. She let out another huge puff as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

" _Why does everything hurt_...," Mabel mumbled to herself.

As Mabel stood there, another boy in the same grade nervously approached her. Mabel is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice the tense classmate trying to gather up the courage to even open his mouth.

"Hi, Mabel," the boy finally managed to say.

"Oh, hi Lawrence," Mabel greeted. She turned around and faced the boy, glad to see one of her more familiar and friendly classmates.

Lawrence let out an exhale, and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, uh…Mabel…," he started off. "I…uh…I just want to, uh, you know…well…how do I say this…?"

"Are you okay?" Mabel noticed and is slightly confused by the visible shakiness in Lawrence. As a brave and self-confident person, he's never acted like this before; to Mabel, the anxious look on his face is new.

"I'm fine," Lawrence promptly replied. However, the tenseness in his voice is still very evident.

"Okay then…so, what is it?"

Lawrence took a deep breath. "Mabel, would you perhaps, uh, well…tonight would you maybe want to go out with me? Have dinner or something…? I mean, it's Friday, and…"

Lawrence winced, having got his burning question out. However, for the first time in the morning, Mabel broke a smile.

"You…want to go out with me?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," Lawrence answered. "If, if you don't mind, that is…"

"Of course I don't mind!" Mabel exclaimed. "I would like to go out to dinner with you tonight. There sure are plenty of options down on Grand Avenue."

"So…you're free maybe around six tonight?" Lawrence asked. "And I don't know, I'm thinking about that new Sichuan restaurant – yes, on Grand Avenue, near Safeway across the street – that just opened last week or last month I heard…what do you think?"

"Definitely," Mabel chirped.

"Then it's a, well…then it's a date?" Lawrence broke a small embarrassed smile.

"It's a date," Mabel confirmed. She lightly pounded Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence's face grew a light shade of red, and he and Mabel made a small chuckle together.

"Well then, I guess I will see you tonight at seven then, at the Little Chengdu joint," Lawrence said. "Bye,"

"Bye," Mabel and Lawrence wave each other goodbye. Larry slightly skipped down the hallway, evidently pleased that he has got a date, and disappeared as he turned into the breezeway outside.

"So, I guess you've already moved on from Daniel?" Dipper's voice suddenly came out.

Mabel turned around and saw her brother standing beside her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and lifted him in a tight, joyful hug.

"I'll…take that as a yes, then," Dipper said, somewhat choking from Mabel's firm grip.

"I got a date, Dipper! Lawrence Riley asked me out!" Mabel exclaimed the obvious. She dropped Dipper and spun around a few times. "I'm going out on a date! Oh my, this is such a cheerful surprise I don't even know where to start…"

"Maybe you can start by calming down," Dipper suggested half-jokingly as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yeah, sorry…I'm just so excited," Mabel replied. "And you're right…I guess I have moved on from Daniel already."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Mabel," Dipper commented.

"Thanks, bro-bro. Man, I am really looking forward to dinner with Lawrence tonight. I may just view him as a friend right now, but who knows what will happen between us in the future."

 **Gravity Falls** _ **was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney.**_

 _ **AP English Literature and Composition, AP English Language and Composition, AP Music Theory, AP United States History, AP Studio Art 2D, and AP European History are part of the Advanced Placement (AP) program, in turn a product of, and as a result belong to, the College Board.**_


End file.
